Engrand's Nightmare
by Kita Warheit
Summary: Random horror crap. xD this is like the begining to a bunch of others. Mini horror stories. 6 in all. R&R!
1. INTRO

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing!?" England stared at everyone in awe. Something was wrong...definitely wrong.  
France rambled about being some 'Sir William' or whatever while using Romano as a horse. Romano kept repeating a series of phrases, and, in time, managed to turn into a horse.  
America was playing a game with the TV all static-y. He kept singing the Tetris theme song, but sounded like a broken record. Stopping, starting, stopping, starting, stopping, start- "New high score, mother fucker," America yelped and ate the controller.  
Russia was sticking various sink pipes down a dead Latvia's throat. Blood was everywhere, as the pipes started coming out from Latvia's stomach, legs, and crotch. It was a truly gruesome sight to see.  
Japan was to be seen on another TV's screen. He slowly melted out of it, black goop all over him. He smirked like a psychotic maniac.  
Sealand and Italy were gorging themselves with LCD and Ecstasy. They soon claimed to see various coloured rabbits in tuxedos that stood tall, like a man. Sealand screamed and scrambled away as one of the rabbits bared it's blood-soaked fangs. Italy had a heart attack and collapsed.  
Romano came back and opened his horse jaws wide, to swallow his brother. Blood dripped down his chin and his stomach grew larger, waiting for Italy to digest.  
"W-Where am I...?" England back away with fear as they all walked towards him. He screamed.

* * *

Panting, England woke up with a scream. It wasn't real at all. Only a dream. He sighed in relief.

"I need to stop watching scary movies before going to bed..."


	2. E1 Romano

"_Revenge is slow and fatal."_

Fairy tales, fairy tales, fairy tales. That's all your mother told you when you were little, right? Well, we've got another one for you! Aren't you just too lucky? Sit down, shut up, and I'll tell you about what happened with part of Italy. Ha. You think I'm talking about a giant piece of land.

"Follow the yellow br—GREEN FOREST PATH," Romano attempted to sing, messed up, and shrieked. snorted and walked through the forest, occasionally jumping. The path wasn't a very good one. It was overgrown with various plants and sometimes, Romano would stray off the path, into a new other direction. He soon became lost.

"W-W-Where be I?" he asked himself and looked around. He kept walked and then shivered; making himself trip.

"Troppo freddo! T-TROPPO FREDDO*…!" Romano shrieked again. The shrill loudness of his voice caused animals to stir. Deer scampered by and crows flew to another location. He snorted once more and looked at the old, run down building standing in front of him. It was still intact…at least from what he could tell.

"I'm home, Mister!" He snorted again, but sneezed in the midst of his snort. He didn't _really_ expect anyone to be home. He picked a leaf off a nearby tree and shoved it in his mouth. Yes…he ate a leaf.

Now, now. Before I go on, some are probably confused. Romano doesn't _always_ act like this. In fact, this is the only time he has. There is something very, very wrong with the north half of Italy today. No one knows what. Not even himself. So, let's see what's going to happen; or should I cut you off here and make you suffer with a cliffhanger.

**Onwards~!**

So, as Romano entered this building, he heard various human voices. He thought there was a party or a banquet. Maybe someone could help him figure out what was happening to him. He walked up a long spiral staircase and stumbled upon a bright room filled with people…so he thought. As he tried to approach someone, they phased right through him. Everyone one there was dead.

What an animal! 'e belongs in the barn!" the voices shrieked and laughed. They drew close to him and he bumped into a giant mirror. He gazed at it and saw another man, and no one else.

"Ici, ici ... cheval**!" the man grabbed Romano and watched his slowly and painfully shape-shift into a wild, brown horse. The ghosts shrieked and laughed.

"France is here! France is here!" they chanted as Romano finished his transformation. They managed to shove him out the window of the building. This is what was wrong with him…he was being dragged here.

France dragged Romano down into the nearby lake and made him stay there until he was dead from drowning. There is where Romano would stay until he could be set free and pass this curse unto someone else. This is the story of the horse-man by the lake. The Italian that would wait…for so long.

*Italian for "Too cold!"

**French for "Here, here…horse!"

(provided by Google Translators)


	3. E2 America

"_America's people slowly started to die when TV was invented…and got fat and lazy."_

"Jeez, he acts like a bear or some crap," England commented.

"Or a jobless stoner that still lives with their mother," China piped in.

"I agree with the stoner part! He looks stoned…" Russia said to China.

France only shook his head in disbelief.

Everyone wondered what had gone wrong with America. All he did all day was stay in his house. It all happened so suddenly, too. One day, he didn't attend a meeting with the other Allied Powers. Concerned for the man's well-being and health, all four went to check on his status. All he was doing was sitting in front of his broken TV, somehow playing video games. England started yelling at him as Russia tried to flip on the lights. Broken lights…broken TV…maybe something _was_ wrong.

'_They're here…'_ Russia thought to himself, but kept quiet.

Even now, the Allied Powers were still pondering it. What had gotten into him? This wasn't like Alfred at all… England look more upset than anyone there. The others assumed from the strong bond they had…or have…know one knows, really. But they did have something in the past. After all, England did raise little America; and for him to act like this now? It wasn't making sense…

"I'm going myself to try to talk to him," England stood tall and left the Allied Powers to their discussion. He knew something was wrong, and he wanted to fix it.

"Be careful…" Russia said to England, knowing he would be so lucky to return at least half-dead. He knew he couldn't prevent anything with the other hard-headed nation, so said nothing about what he had heard in the last visit. But, he was also surprised that England didn't hear it, or at least acted like he didn't. Wasn't England the one into the magic and the rest of that genre? Odd…

Once he got to America's house, he quietly slipped in the front door and waited for a sound. When there was no reaction sound, he tried to flip on the light for the large, main hallway. Nothing.

'_Did he not pay the power bill…?'_ England thought to himself and carried on, looking throughout different rooms. The kitchen also had no working lights, yet the faucet continued to drip. He tried turning it off and on, but nothing happened. All kinds of necessary power supplies were out. Some of the other rooms seem to have collected a lot of other dust, too.

But, where was America's house maid? Surely, at least he would have fixed all this. But, unknowing to England at the time, he didn't want to find out. As he opened the door to the bathroom, there was America's maid. Dead. He was lying in the bathtub that was filled with blood. Apparently, he had bled to death and was left there to die.

'_W-What's going on…!?'_ England thought and backed out of the room slowly, tripping backwards. There was a click, and England scrambled back up quickly. The door to America's room had opened. He looked inside and saw America, the same way he was before on the last visit. He slowly walked up to him.

"A-America…," the older nation could only whisper with fear in his voice. There was no reply. England snapped out of his fear and grew angry.

"What did you do with America, y-you…you thing…!" England shouted and punched the other nation in the face. The impact knocked America's glasses off and revealed him to have no eyes, but only open sockets. The gruesome sight made England go pale.

What had once been America, growled at England and tore him apart. Literally. Limbs and chunks of flesh were thrown everywhere with blood pouring out. England immediately died on the first giant chunk torn out of his chest that made his heart fall out onto the floor.

"Hey, guys…" Russia broke the silence at what was left of the Allied meeting. The other two looked at him.

"England is dead…and America was since we were there."

"What are you talking about!?" China gaped in disbelief. Russia sighed and continued.

"I could hear America screaming for help…and I still could until now."

"What does that mean…?" France questioned, looking fearful.

"It means…whatever had killed and left America's soul to suffer had finally gotten what it wanted…England…," Russia concluded. All of them looked down and wondered what there was left to do. Should the Axis Powers know? This wasn't something out of the ordinary. An idea was thrown out that both sides should get together and share pity. Possibly a funeral. Maybe…they were both happy in a better place…


End file.
